Love Will Tear Us Apart
'Love Will Tear Us Apart '''is a post-punk single by Joy Division. It is the most succesful piece of music ever written by the band. Background Although written much earlier, it was first released on April 1980. Ian Curtis was taught to play guitar in a D chord. He played guitar live, but a 12-stringed Eko guitar was played by Bernard Sumner on recording. It is unknown (forgotten) why Ian Curtis was ment to play guitar on this occasion, possibly because he rarely plays an instrument, or because this song is about the poor relationship between Deborah Curtis, Ian's wife, which led to his suicide one month after the song was played. Ian never wanted to play guitar. The first recording Ian (the singer) and Martin Hannett (the producer) disliked, so they re-recorded it. Stephen Morris hated the re-recorded version, as he says in this quote: "''The version Love Will Tear Us Apart that everyone knows, I actually hate..... Martin Hannett played one of his mind games when we were recording it - it sounds like he was a tyrant, but he wasn't, he was nice. We had this one battle where it was nearly midnight and I said, "Is it all right if I go home, Martin - it's been a long day?" And he said whispers, "OK… you go home." So I went back to the flat. Just got to sleep and the phone rings. "Martin wants you to come back and do the snare drum." At four in the morning! I said, "What's wrong with the snare drum!?" So every time I hear "Love Will Tear Us Apart", I grit my teeth and remember myself shouting down the phone, "YOU BASTARD!" up imaginary phone. I can feel the anger in it even now. It's a great song and it's a great production, but I do get anguished every time I hear it." Like "Transmission" the 7 and 12 inches are the same. In both inches, Track 1 was recorded in Strawberry Studios, Stockport, but the other tracks were recorded at Penine Studios, Oldham. It is a pun on INXS's famous hit "Love Will Keep Us Together". Releases "Love Will Tear Us Apart" has had a lot of kinds of releases. The original (On both inched records) had the song, and the B-side had the song "These Days" and a slightly different song of "Love Will Tear Us Apart". According to Deborah Curtis's biography, they wanted Ian Curtis to sing like "Frank Sinatra" on this certain track. It is unknown why. There are also 1995 and 2007 re-releases. In both inches, Track 1 was recorded at Strawberry Studios, Stockport, but the other 1995 re-release: Cassette #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) – 3:38 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) – 3:25 12" vinyl #Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) – 3:25 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) – 3:38 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (Arthur Baker Remix) – 4:12 #"Atmosphere" (Original Hannett 12") – 4:08 CDS #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (radio version) – 3:38 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) – 3:25 #"These Days" – 3:25 #"Transmission" (live) – 3:44 2007 re-release 7" vinyl (Warner FAC 23) #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) – 3:18 #"These Days" – 3:21 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" – 3:06 CDS (Warner / FAC 23CD) #"Love Will Tear Us Apart" (original version) – 3:18 #"Love Will Tear Us Apart '95" (radio version) – 3:38 #"Atmosphere" – 4:08 Reception "Love Will Tear Us Apart" has always been popular. It made it to 179 of Rolling Stones top 500 saying in a review in 1980, "This haunting ode to romantic melancholia was the crowning moment in Joy Division's brief career...". NME placed it "the best single of all time" in 2002. Triple J's Hottest 100 put it at the top. In 2012, in a 60th anniversary celebration, NME made a list of top 100 songs that were made within it's lifetime. Guess what song made it to No. 1? The Peel Sessions An earlier version was broadcasted on BBC Radio 1 on November 1979. It featured in The 1987 Peel Sessions. Swans Version A version of "Love Will Tear Us Apart" was made by Swans in 1988 for the main of an EP. It is sung by Michael Gira. Gallery tear it2.jpg|The 12" version Tear it.jpg|The 7" version Tear it3.jpeg|The 1995 re-release. Tear it4.jpg|The Swans version. Lyrics When routine bites hard, And ambitions are low. And resentment rides high, But emotions won't grow. And we're changing our ways, Taking different roads. Love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear us apart again. Why is the bedroom so cold? Turned away on your side. Is my timing that flawed? Our respect run so dry? Yet there's still this appeal, That we've kept through our lives. Love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear us apart again. Do you cry out in your sleep? All my failings exposed... Gets a taste in my mouth As desperation takes hold. Why is it something so good Just can't function no more? Love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear us apart again. Love, love will tear up apart again. What would you rate this song? 0 1 2 3 4 5 Category:Songs Category:Songs by Joy Division Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Songs by Joy Division Category:Singles